12 Songs Music Challenge
by squeakypenguins17
Summary: The music challenge using Preciousmetalshipping, Specialshipping, Originalshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, and Isshushipping. Random songs used! Enjoy! First new story of 2014!


**I read one of these and decided to do my own! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Based on this music challenge:**

**1 Pick a pairing(s) you like**

**2 Turn on your Ipod/Mp3 and put it on shuffle**

**3 Write a drabble related to each song that plays, you only have to time frame to finish the drabble. Start when the song starts and end it when the song ends. No lingering!**

**I hope you enjoy these~!**

**Includes:Preciousmetalshipping, Specialshipping, Originalshipping, Franticshipping, Commonershipping, Isshushipping**

* * *

**_1)The Balcony Scene~Pierce The Veil_**

Gold hated when Silver did this.

"Silver! Open up please! Don't do this to yourself!" He banged on the door again.

He could faintly hear Silver's heavy breathing. He heard a quiet click and he opened the door quickly, knocking that blade out of Silver's hand and grabbing him into an embrace.

"Don't ever do that again..."

Silver nodded into Gold's shoulder, tears soaking his shirt. "I'm sorry..."

**_2)Riot-Three Days Grace_**

Red couldn't believe it, he was pissed off beyond belief. "How could she do that to me!" He stopped and punched one of the trees.

Of all the times Blue had pissed him off this had been the worse. He stopped and sighed, "All, I asked for was for her to know how I felt!"

"Red?" he heard behind him softly. He turned around and none other than Yellow was standing right behind him.

"It's okay, I know you. I know you didn't do what Green told me. She said some stuff about me too" He smiled and hugged her quickly. "I guess it's me and you against the world."

**_3)Don't Fear The Reaper~Pierce The Veil(Originally by: Blue Oyster Cult)_**

Green laid there in the grass staring at the sky. "Dying wouldn't be that bad...would it?" he said to himself.

_Wait, what the hell am I talking about! I can't die.._"Not now, there is too much to do," he said frantically.

He sat up quickly, if he died now he would never be able to tell Red how he felt!_ Red.._he thought sadly, his old loud buddy had seemed to become a cold stoic shell of the person he was.

"But then again, I could never tell Red. He'd never love me back..." he said to himself, laughing bitterly.

He stood up and headed over to the other side of the field now at a cliff, looking over. He felt someone grab his hand..."If you dying we're going down together."

**_4) You should've killed me when you had the chance~A Day To Remember_**

Ruby ran through the woods at lightening fast speed, he couldn't believe it. _She doesn't love me...she never had...she was faking it the whole time, he thought to himself feeling tears burn at his eyes. That's what Emerald said!_

No, he wouldn't cry. He could never cry. But he just had to see her! Even though it was over between them he had to do it just one last time. He headed out of the forest and into town.

He went to her house and knocked, no response. He twisted the door knob and it was open. He raised his eyebrow and opened the door.

"No..this can't be..." He found her on the floor with a note. "I've always loved you."

**_5)The Westerner-Falling in Reverse_**

Everyone thought that she had the perfect life-she had it on the surface money, fame, and fortune.

But they were wrong. On the inside all the 'friends' that she had had turned their backs on her.

In the public eye there were still everyone who seemed to love and adore her and ask to marry her. But she couldn't take it, she needed someone not to be around because of her family's power.

She was tired of the line 'Oh so since we're friends now can I have_,' or the famous, 'will you marry me!"

None of them even knew her! And the ones who did betrayed and humiliated her privately.

So she ran, well almost. Her family knew where she was; but she ran and took her fateful butler. And met him Diamond the most wonderful boy ever. Even if he didn't love her she was happy. Happy for someone real.

**_6)Pen and Paper~The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_**

N never thought of the outside world. He never wanted to know or think about it. But, for some reason he left.

He left into the outside and met someone who SEEMED, nice. Her name was White, she was a happy girl always smiling. She asked him out..which at the time he didn't really get what that meant, but he said yes.

But later he majorly regretted it. Something was off. Her brother...Black he seemed, like a shadow.

While White was in the light and getting all the attention and recognition there was Black the shadow the outsider.

Just like him. He was Ghetsis's shadow and Black was White's...They were just alike.

**_7) Mercy-Blood On The DanceFloor_**

Silver knew Gold hated when he did this. He would probably hate him for being out here at this moment. But he had to do it. He had to do it to survive.

Sitting on the corner night after night. He did it for the most part up until he met Gold. He stayed at his day job at the Poke'mart but he couldn't do it.

Things were getting to tight. He could ask Gold for money...but his pride was to high. So now here he was, in the middle of the woods with some stranger.

He had done his service and now ready to go. That was until they seemed to persist. "Get the hell off me!" the smirked and went on.

"Get the hell off him!" shouts tackling them off me. "Never touch him again!"

**_8)Let's Kill Tonight~Panic!At The Disco_**

I've got to do it..come on..come on...it's now or never! If I don't do it know he will never know! Yellow thought.

She had to do it, it was now or never. She was going to confess to Red. She took in a deep breath and made her way over to him.

Green was throwing him a birthday party/going away party. He was going to be gone by morning off to Kalos to catch every Pokemon there and she only wish she could go too. But homesickness was her weakness.

Yellow made her way over to Red and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Red..." she said quietly. He looked up and smiled putting a finger to her lips."Tonight is our night."

**_9) Feel~Sleeping With Sirens_**

Red stood at the top of the mountain, staring off into the white horizon. The constant snowfall made for a plain but interesting view.

He'd watch as the snowflakes seemed to swirl and move in an intricate dance, without any particular moves.

And then, there was the soft crunching of snow that he would hear once a week when Green would come to visit him.

Green would come shake his head and wrap his own scarf around Red's neck before sitting next to him in the snow and talking.

He would go on and on about mindless things, nothing that really mattered. But still, it made Red feel a certain way. It gave him flutters in his stomach and made him feel a rush he had only gotten in battles.

Before leaving Green would always turn to him and ask him to come home, and this time he said yes.

**_10) In The End~Black Veil Brides_**

Sapphire caught her breath as the battle concluded, the opponents Pokemon falling to the ground in defeat. She smiled, still panting as her opponent returned their Pokemon relictuantly and prepared to leave the arena.

She smiled at her victory. It wasn't anything big, just a small side battling tornument, but it was recongition nonetheless.

As she claimed her trophy something didn't feel right. The rush wasn't the same...It hadn't been the same. Not since...she stop in mid-thought. She didn't want to think about it.

About..him...she thought. She still loved him. Ruby... "Why did you have to die so soon?" she thought out loud as she walked down the path.

She looked off towards a clearing towards the tempting cliff and shook her head. NH0ow I will live for Ruby's sake.

**_11)Never Surrender~Skillet_**

Diamond looked into his relfection in the water. He hated it, hated how eak he felt. He could barely protect himself, let alone Platinum.

She was so much stronger than him! "I'll never be good enough will I?" he sighed and stared into the blue sky.

He just wanted to protect the one he loved. "Dia?" he heard from behind him. He turned to see Platinum who wore a worried face.

He smiled softly and she ran towards him before locking him in a tight hug. "You are good enough."

**_12) Magnet~Vocaloid(PikoxPiko_**)

There weren't many things Black felt that he wanted or really needed. He always got by without the luxuries.

But, when it came to N that was a different story.

Whenever N was around he felt like he needed to give him more than he gave himself. It was just a natural reaction.

For N everything just had to be perfect. Afterall in his eyes N was perfect. And when they were together he only prayed that they would never be apart.

Black lay beside in playing in his hair as they lay in the comfy beds of the Pokemon center.

N glances up at him and he smiled. "N you're all I need."

* * *

**Me: well that was fun to write! But ya know bare with me there was a time limit! :D**

**Tepig: Now your gonna go work on your other stories right?**

**Me: hey don't rush me! I am gonna do it!**

**Gary: Really when?!**

**Me: After another music challenge! And a 50 themes! It's time to go all out!**

**Plusle/Minun: Oh brother!**

**Me: Don't worry updates are coming really soon!**


End file.
